Conventionally, an information communication system as disclosed, for example, in Japanese patent document JP-A-2004-280696 utilizes a vehicle-to-vehicle communication for exchanging information. The communication system in the disclosure includes plural vehicles that are equipped with an abnormal condition detector and communication devices or the like for use in the vehicle-to-vehicle communication that enables a direct communication between vehicles. The communication system notifies an abnormal condition of a vehicle to surrounding vehicles through the vehicle-to-vehicle communication when the abnormal condition is detected by the abnormal condition detector.
However, the communication system described above merely notifies the abnormal condition of the vehicle to the surrounding vehicle through the vehicle-to-vehicle communication.
On the other hand, the information communication system with the vehicle-to-vehicle communication may be utilized for providing information that is profitable for users in the surrounding vehicles. Because the provision of the information is, in this case, on a spontaneity basis, the amount of the information deposited for provision to the “neighborhood” may decrease or may possibly be reduced to naught. When the available information in the information communication system decreases, the information may become hard to be acquired, or may become impossible to be acquired by the user in the surrounding vehicles.